


Christmas at the Phantomhives

by CaptainLiz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLiz/pseuds/CaptainLiz
Summary: A compilation of Black Butler poems!





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is of the darkest blue,  
As Bardroy prepares the evening stew.  
The sound of dynamite fills the air,  
As Finnian goes to a county fair.  
China breaks on the floor,  
As Mey-rin lets out a mighty roar.  
Elizabeth runs with all things cute,  
"Ciel would like this.... No, this! Or this!" until all wish her mute.  
Tanaka sits and watches it all,  
Laughing and sipping until his call.  
Pluto sits and howls now,  
Bewailing all for he had his cow!  
This is what poor Ciel hears,  
No wonder he can't trust he fears!  
Sebastian is there by his side every night,  
And he orders, "SEBASTIAN! Stop this and put things right!"  
This is a night at the phantomhives,  
Sebastian- hurry, before Ciel dies.


	2. Winter in London

Raven hair and eyes of crimson,  
This is the man who checks at the Tipton.  
A single look makes the girls swoon,  
A single word drives them to goons.  
This is a demon who only serves one,  
But measures are taken to get the task done.  
Here he appears to be looking for love,  
Tainting but an innocent dove.  
But now that he's done with her,  
He neglects to wrap her in her furs.  
Out for a ride she went with him,  
But then her vision began to grow dim.  
Darker and darker it seemed to be,  
Till she said, "Sebastian I think I be-"  
And she said no more,  
Heat visiting her nevermore.  
Frozen to death he was sure,  
And her soul he took the evil cur.


End file.
